Bedside
by October Lynx
Summary: At the bedside of a young girl, her parents were arguing. "She's our child", sighed the mother, "Yours", said the father. AU, oneshot, KurofemPika, R&R please!


_Hello again!_

_I was making this as an introduction to my crossover oneshot collection, which still under-production, and might published long time after this since I still have a lot of unfinished fics that I plan to write before I could start. _

_This is my very first crossover since I was joining fanfiction like three years ago, haha_

_Still, it may somewhat sounds like not a really crossover, maybe just guest-starring or anything, but I hope you guys like it._

_Happy Wednesday~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its characters respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Kingdom Hearts respectively belongs to Square Enix and Disney**  
**_

_**Rate: K+, **since I found nothing to indicates a higher rate, anyway, please informed me if the rating should go up.  
_

_**Genre(s): **Drama, Angst, Family, Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings:**_ _OOC-ness, Crossover_,_ AU and AR for Kingdom Hearts characters, Canon and Divergence for Hunter x Hunter, Gender-bender, Established Romance, etc_

_**Pairings: **Kuroro L./Female!Kurapika, hinted Roxas/Namine_

* * *

**Bedside**

October Lynx

2013

* * *

_Hentikan._

"Ini semua salahmu!", seorang wanita berambut pirang memekik sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tangisnya pecah seketika.

"Kurapika", suara bariton seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang wanita itu, sebelah tangannya nampak terulur kearah wanita itu, hendak menghentikan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya,

"Jangan berlagak peduli padaku", Kurapika mendesis dengan suaranya yang tercekat akibat tangisan, mata birunya terlihat menatap tajam pada pria dihadapannya ketika kedua belah tangannya turun kedepan hidungnya.

"Aku memang peduli padamu", balas pria itu, ia menghela napas pendek setelahnya, sambil merebahkan kepala ke sandaran kursi dibelakangnya,

"Pembohong", Kurapika berujar pahit, dan kembali ia menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan airmata, seakan menampik seluruh perkataan pemuda itu dan tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

Kuroro tidak merespon, tapi helaan napasnya jelas menyiratkan bahwa ia lelah, terang saja, sudah hampir tiga jam berlalu sejak ia berusaha meyakinkan Kurapika bahwa ia bukan pihak yang patut disalahkan, tapi alih-alih terbujuk, Kurapika justru semakin menyalahkan dirinya, dengan menampik semua kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Dengar, harus berapa kali kukatakan…aku tidak melakukan apapun", Kuroro kembali berujar setelah ia mendengar wanita itu berhenti menangis dan mulai terlihat tenang,

"Tapi kau membiarkan semua ini terjadi, Kuroro. Itu masalahnya", lirih Kurapika tanpa berusaha menahan helaan napasnya yang berat dan airmata yang kembali turun ke pipinya.

* * *

_Jangan lakukan itu._

Rambut pirang Kurapika sedikit beriak ketika ia beranjak berdiri dan menuju sisi tempat tidur berwarna putih dihadapannya, lalu berdiri tepat disampingnya sambil meraba pagar pembatas tempat tidur itu.

"Kau membiarkan _dia_ jadi seperti ini, Kuroro" , ujar wanita itu sambil menghela napas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dan airmata kembali melintasi pipi hingga dagunya, namun, sorot matanya yang semula begitu tajam, kini terlihat sendu.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?", pemuda itu menyahut dingin, suaranya terdengar lelah dan bosan, iapun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi,

"Demi Tuhan! Kau masih memperdebatkan hal itu?! Tuan Lucilfer, apa kau sudah kehilangan kecerdasanmu?!", wanita itu mulai membentak lagi dengan volume suara yang pelan namun penuh penekanan, tapi sebentar kemudian ia kembali menangis.

Sekali lagi Kuroro tak merespon, hanya menatap dingin pada wanita itu, dan objek disampingnya.

Objek? Ya, Kuroro memang menganggap_nya_ objek, tidak lebih, tak peduli berapa kali Kurapika mendebatnya soal itu dan kemudian mereka bertengkar seperti sekarang ini.

"_Dia…dia_ putri kita, mengertilah", isak Kurapika dengan suara yang hampir terdengar putus asa, tangannya mencengkram erat pagar pembatas yang membatasi ia dan putrinya, mendengar hal ini, mata hitam Kuroro memberikan respon yang tidak diharapkan sama sekali olehnya, yaitu kehampaan, penolakan, dan keengganan untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

"Putrimu", akhirnya suara pria itu terdengar lagi setelah Kurapika membalas tatapannya dengan intensitas yang sama namun memiliki tuntutan yang mengintimidasi,

"Putri kita", Kurapika tetap kukuh pada pendapatnya, sebagai orang yang melahirkan gadis yang tengah berbaring damai ditempat tidur itu, ia merasa yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah putri mereka.

"Aku butuh udara segar", Kuroro beranjak dari kursi dengan gestur khasnya, seperti tidak berminat melanjutkan perdebatan dengan wanita itu, istrinya.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan?", tanya pemuda itu saat langkahnya terhenti tepat di seberang Kurapika yang masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis di depannya,

"Tidak, pergilah", jawabnya singkat, sementara sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang pagar pembatas sibuk membelai wajah putrinya, ia membiarkan saja ketika suaminya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rasa lelah dan geram segera menghampirinya, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa gadis ini adalah putri mereka.

* * *

_Kenapa?_

Ketika membelai wajah gadis kecil itu, Kurapika menyadari bahwa bulu matanya basah, seolah gadis itu menangis dalam tidurnya,

"Oh, Namié…apa kau melihat semuanya dalam tidurmu?", Kurapika bertanya lirih, suaranya terdengar begitu sedih dan pahit.

Naminé, putri kecilnya, tidak menjawab apa-apa atau memberikan respon sedikitpun ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya, bahkan gerakan lemah atau suara dengkuran pun tidak terdengar dari sosoknya, yang ada hanya suara napasnya, yang untung saja masih terdengar lembut dan berirama, meski begitu lemah.

Suara pintu terbuka memecah keheningan yang tercipta dengan canggung antara kedua wanita itu, Kurapika yang mengira bahwa orang yang datang adalah Kuroro, segera menghapus airmatanya, ia tidak ingin pria itu menganggapnya cengeng karena menangis terus-menerus.

Namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, bukan Kuroro yang berdiri di depan pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu, melainkan seorang perawat, yang dikenalnya dengan nama Aerith.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu", suara tenang Aerith menyapa indera pendengaran wanita berambut pirang itu,

"Ya..", Kurapika menjawab sekenanya, ia tidak sedang dalam mood yang cukup normal untuk bisa bersikap kasual seperti dirinya yang biasa,

"Bagaimana keadaan Namié?", Aerith bertanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan menuju lokasi tempat tidur Naminé sambil membawa sebuah papan jalan dan pena,

"Entahlah, tidak ada perubahan sepertinya", Kurapika berujar getir, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari perawat itu,

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sekarang", sahut wanita berambut coklat itu ramah, kemudian ia mulai memeriksa kardiograf dan infusnya, lalu mengeluarkan senter untuk memeriksa respon bola matanya, dan mencatat semuanya dalam kertas yang tertempel diatas papan jalan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kondisinya stabil, Nyonya Lucilfer. Hanya saja, seperti katamu tadi, belum ada perubahan yang berarti", Aerith menjelaskan dengan nada prihatin, mata _emerald-_nya tertuju pada gadis muda berambut pirang yang tertidur dengan damai itu, ia menatap gadis itu sendu,

_"Gadis malang, orangtuamu masih saja bertengkar disaat kau sudah mengalami hal seperti ini"_, ia membatin pedih, membayangkan bahwa seharusnya gadis seusia pasien ini sedang menapaki masa pubertas, dimana ia menghabiskan hari-hari untuk berpesta atau berbelanja, bukannya terbaring dirumah sakit dalam keadaan koma seperti ini.

"Apakah ada harapan baginya untuk sembuh?", tanya Kurapika yang segera menyadarkan Aerith bahwa ia telah terlalu lama melamun dan memikirkan pasien barunya ini,

"Mungkin...tidak, pasti. Setiap orang pasti sembuh, hanya saja…waktu pemulihan setiap pasien berbeda-beda", terang wanita berambut coklat itu sebelum ia undur diri, meninggalkan Kurapika dan putrinya untuk kembali menghabiskan kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

* * *

_Oh, seandainya saja…_

Dia tidak memiliki tanda lahir seperti milik pria itu, atau mata obsidiannya yang gelap, atau rambutnya yang sama gelapnya.

Naminé terlahir dengan rambut pirang, yang sedikit lebih pucat dari ibunya, mata biru yang menyerupai ibunya, dan kulit yang sama putihnya.

Itu membuat Kurapika kesulitan untuk meyakinkan Kuroro bahwa gadis itu adalah putri mereka, disamping fakta bahwa Kurapika mengandungnya ketika Kuroro sedang berada dalam misi panjang bersama Genei Ryodan, dan anak itu lahir sebelum kepulangannya pula, juga kenyataan bahwa Kurapika dan pekerjaannya sebagai Blacklist Hunter membuatnya sering ber-_partner_ dengan banyak pria, membuat situasi semakin menyulitkan bagi wanita itu.

Tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya yang begitu gemar membaca, sejak kecil Namié memperlihatkan kesukaannya pada bidang seni lukis.

Ia sering membuat berbagai sketsa dalam berbagai kesempatan, dan ini juga termasuk satu dari berbagai hal yang mempersulit posisinya untuk diyakini oleh ayah kandungnya itu sebagai putrinya juga.

Kurapika suka menggenggam tangan Namié yang mungil, manakala perasaannya menjadi buruk, seperti saat ini, ketika Kuroro belum kembali setelah tadi pergi mencari udara segar diluar.

Ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu ketika ekor matanya tertuju pada satu objek yang tergeletak diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur gadis itu: sebuah sketchpad.

Wanita berambut keemasan itu menenggak ludahnya ketika memegang _sketchpad_ berwarna putih itu, warna kesukaan gadis kecilnya.

Kurapika tahu, bahwa sebagai orang yang menghargai privasi, ia tidak seharusnya membuka arsip pribadi putrinya tanpa seizing sang pemilik, tapi…ada sesuatu, didalam hatinya, yang mendorong bahkan mendesak wanita itu untuk membukanya, melihat apapun yang pernah digoreskan gadis belia itu dalam bukunya.

* * *

_The Lucilfers, My beloved parents._

Sketsa foto pernikahannya ada disana, digambar ulang oleh gadis belianya dengan cara gambarnya yang mengagumkan….begitu menyerupai aslinya.

Perempuan bermata biru itu sibuk mengagumi keindahan karya putrinya, ketika matanya lagi-lagi menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ditulis dengan tinta kekuningan yang membuatnya hampir saru dengan warna kertas yang tidak terlalu putih, Naminé ternyata menuliskan sesuatu pada halaman gambar itu selain judul yang merupakan ungkapan kebanggaannya akan orangtuanya.

_Hentikan. _

_Aku menulis ini sambil menangis, kau tahu? Selagi tanganku menuliskannya pula, aku mendengarnya, pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku untuk entah yang keberapakalinya. _

_Jangan lakukan itu._

_Aku menangis lagi, ketika Mom masih bersikeras sambil berteriak pada Dad, kalau aku adalah putrinya. Dan Dad dengan tegas menampik kata-kata Mom, aku bukan putrinya dimatanya, sekarang, atau mungkin selamanya. Diari, mereka bisa bercerai, dan aku tidak ingin mereka melakukannya. Lebih baik aku yang menghilang dari kehidupan mereka, supaya mereka berdua bisa berbaikan._

* * *

Tulisan tangan gadis itu cukup menyita airmata Kurapika, yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

Airmata terus mengalir dari mata birunya, menghiasi pipinya, dan jatuh didagunya sebelum membasahi kerah blus-nya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa putrinya akan berpikir seperti itu ketika mendengar pertengkarannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa suara mereka sampai ketelinganya juga, karena setahunya, kamar gadis itu kedap suara, setahunya.

Kurapika membuka lembaran berikutnya, untuk melihat sketsa seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap, yang diduganya merupakan pujaan hati gadis kecilnya, dan sebuah tulisan lain yang lagi-lagi ditulis dengan tinta kuning.

_Roxas, One I can never run with…_

_Kenapa?_

_Diari, kenapa aku harus mengalami kecelakaan pada masa kecilku, kenapa? Kenapa kecelakaan kecil itu membuatku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, kenapa?_

_Roxas, aku menyukainya. Seorang teman yang dengannya aku berbagi jadwal piket, dan membantuku menghapus papan tulis ketika aku kesulitan karena tingginya. Dia seorang juara lari sekolah, Diari. Dan aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa membantu apapun dalam festival olahraga, karena kakiku ini…_

_Oh, seandainya…_

_Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan memilih untuk tidak lahir saja sekalian. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi siapapun, aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab orangtuaku bertengkar, dan aku sudah bosan melakukan sesuatu karena tidak punya pilihan lain. _

_Dad, maafkan aku karena telah merebut cinta pertamamu, membuat ia menaikkan suaranya padamu, menyebabkan kalian bertengkar, menjadi yang dibela Mom, dan sebagainya. Bagiku kau adalah satu-satunya Dad, aku tidak punya Dad yang lain, sekalipun ternyata aku bukan putrimu, kau akan tetap menjadi Dad-ku yang nomor satu._

* * *

"Kau menangis lagi?", suara Kuroro yang datar namun terdengar khawatir menyentak Kurapika yang sedang tenggelam dalam diari milik putrinya, iapun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu sendu, kalimat-kalimat permintaan maaf Naminé pada ayahnya masih segar di memorinya, membuatnya merasa kejam, ia terlalu memfokuskan diri untuk meyakinkan pria itu, selama ini.

Dan terluputlah darinya semua yang seharusnya ia jaga tentang pria itu, hubungan mereka yang begitu rapuh karena luka dimasa lalu, serta sumpah setia yang berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya, maafkan aku", Kurapika berucap dengan lirih sambil berusaha mengukirkan senyum meski kepedihan masih tampak begitu menguasai jiwanya yang seketika terasa begitu kering.

Menyadari betapa merindunya ia akan rasa cinta yang sempat mewarnai hari-hari mereka, Kurapika segera menaruh _sketchpad_ itu disofa, kemudian ia berlari dan memeluk pemuda itu, membuatnya heran karena seingatnya tadi mereka bertengkar dan Kurapika terlihat begitu kecewa dan marah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", sebuah pertanyaan sukses terlontar dari mulut pemuda bernama Kuroro itu, merangkum semua pertanyaan yang menggema dikepalanya ketika melihat perubahan sikap istrinya,

"Ya, hanya menyadari betapa aku merindukan semuanya", Kurapika menjawab tanpa melepaskan pelukannya,

"Aku juga", Kuroro membalas ucapan Kurapika dengan nada kasual, ia memang bukan seorang yang seemosinal Kurapika, jadi nada suaranya cenderung datar dan kadang justru dingin.

Tapi tindakannya pada detik selanjutnya mengungkapkan semua yang tidak terungkap, dengan satu ciuman mesra diantara mereka, yang terjadi dengan begitu intens, baik Kurapika dan Kuroro sama-sama menyadari betapa mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain, dan saling membutuhkan.

* * *

"Maukah kau melakukan tes DNA?", tanya Kurapika ketika mereka telah kembali duduk bersisian, suasana terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar lebih lunak.

Kuroro diam selama beberapa saat, kedua tangannya saling mengatup didepan diatas lututnya, ia duduk dengan posisi setengah membungkuk, mungkin sekitar 45 derajat,

"Ayolah, aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang berkerja di rumah sakit ini, begitu pula kau. Dengan begitu…hasilnya akan adil bukan? Tidak ada konspirasi", wanita itu menambahkan dengan nada membujuk, sekarang ia memiringkan posisi duduknya, dan kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroro, sementara mata birunya tertuju pada mata hitam Kuroro dengan tatapan memohon,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu", Kuroro memperingatkan sambil membuang muka, sorot mata biru Kurapika yang membulat itu terlalu memabukkan, membuatnya hampir mengangguk jika ia tidak segera menahan diri,

"Satu kali saja, dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi _yang bisa diusahakan_", perempuan berambut pirang itu merajuk, nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengiba, meski kata-kata penuh keputusasaan yang tersisa ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri,

"Baiklah, satu kali ini", akhirnya pria itu mengiyakan setelah ia menghela napas pendek, sontak seulas senyum terukir diwajah istrinya,

"Terima kasih", jawab Kurapika senang, suaranya terdengar riang dan binar-binar dimatanya seakan menambahi keseluruhan ekspresinya yang nampak begitu cerah. Keduanya lalu beranjak keluar, hendak mencari dokter yang bisa membantu mereka melakukan tes kecocokan DNA antara pria itu dan gadis kecil yang tengah tertidur didalam kamar,

_"Namié, sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik"_, batin Kurapika sambil tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan seorang ahli genetika yang bisa membantu mereka.

* * *

Tiga hari.

Ahli genetika itu menyatakan ia butuh tiga hari untuk penelitiannya.

Dan tiga hari itu terasa berbeda bagi sepasang suami-istri itu, karena sementara Kuroro merasa waktunya terlalu singkat baginya untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apapun hasilnya adalah benar, Kurapika justru merasa waktunya terlalu lama untuk sekadar membuktikan bahwa gadis kecilnya benar-benar putri mereka.

Maka ketika hari ketiga telah tiba, keduanya sibuk menanti dengan kecemasan masing-masing, dan itu cukup membuat mereka merasa sedikit canggung ketika sedang menunggui Naminé yang masih koma dikamarnya.

Dalam diam Kurapika dan Kuroro sama-sama memikirkan bagaimana dampak hasil tes itu bagi mereka.

Untuk Kurapika, ia cemas dan khawatir jikalau hasilnya tidak menunjukkan kecocokan, dan itu akan menghancurkan semuanya, termasuk pernikahannya, meski ia yakin dirinya tidak pernah berselingkuh, meskipun ia memang memiliki banyak teman lelaki.

"Hasilnya positif, DNA milik Tuan, dan Nona yang sedang koma itu, cocok", ahli genetika itu berbicara dengan suara dan intonasi yang formal, kepada kedua orang itu ia menunjukkan hasil tes-nya,

"Terima kasih", Kurapika segera menyahut dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lega, ia meraih kertas hasil tes itu dan memeriksanya sedikit, sementara Kuroro masih diam tidak merespon,

"Boleh aku tahu bagaimana proses pencocokannya?", tanya pria berambut hitam itu, suaranya terdengar skeptis dan membuat perhatian Kurapika beralih dari kertas itu, kepadanya,

"Hm, tentu saja", pria paruh baya yang merupakan ahli genetika itu menjawab formal dengan nada yang ramah, lalu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan keduanya,

"Saya permisi sebentar", ucapnya sambil mengundurkan diri.

Sepeninggal ahli genetika itu, Kurapika menghela napas, mempersiapkan diri menanyakan perihal apa yang diminta Kuroro barusan tanpa menaikkan emosinya atau terdengar marah,

"Kau masih meragukannya?", ia akhirnya bertanya juga, berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak terdengar marah pada kenyataan bahwa Kuroro masih saja meragukan kebenaran bahwa Naminé adalah putri mereka.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu bagaimana prosesnya", Kuroro menjawab ringan, meski jelas-jelas mengesankan ia masih setengah meragukan, bagi Kurapika…itu sudah cukup untuk meredakan emosinya yang naik saat mendengar pertanyaan Kuroro yang sebelumnya.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Dia meminta maaf padamu", Kurapika menerangkan dengan suara lembut sambil mengusap kening gadis kecilnya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengatakan hal tersebut pada suaminya yang kini telah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naminé adalah putri mereka, disamping fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah selingkuh,

"Meminta maaf padaku? Untuk apa?", Kuroro bertanya sambil menoleh pada Kurapika yang masih sibuk membelai kepala Naminé,

"Dia meminta maafmu, karena membuat aku membelanya sampai kita harus bertengkar hebat hampir setiap malam", wanita itu tersenyum, dilihatnya pria itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan perlahan kearahnya,

"Mungkin itu juga", Kuroro berujar dengan suara datar yang cukup terdengar lembut ditelinga Kurapika,

"Apa?", alis pirang Kurapika terangkat sebelah, ia menatap Kuroro dengan ekspresi heran,

"Aku cemburu", akunya, suara maskulinnya cenderung terdengar datar tapi sukses membuat pipi Kurapika bersemu merah,

"A..itu…ah, bodohnya", komentar wanita bermata biru itu dengan gugup, ia benar-benar telah dibuat tak mampu berkata-kata oleh suaminya,

"Maaf sudah meragukanmu, putri kecil, dan kuharap kau masih memberiku waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku", Kuroro tiba-tiba berujar pelan pada sosok gadis kecil itu sementara Kurapika masih terdiam karena pengakuan Kuroro soal kecemburuannya pada putri mereka, dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat pria itu membelai rambut pirang putri mereka dan mengecup dahinya singkat, lalu…sebuah gerakan lemah terlihat dari Naminé yang sebelumnya hanya tertidur tanpa suara.

Sepasang suami-istri itu agak terkejut dengan reaksi putri mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba, dan dalam waktu singkat, mata birunya yang besar sudah tertuju pada kedua orangtuanya dan ia tersenyum lemah,

"Aku sayang kalian", lirihnya sambil tertawa kecil, digenggamnya satu tangan ibunya dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya memegang tangan ayahnya, lalu ia menyatukan keduanya.

Kuroro dan Kurapika diam saja mengamati tingkah putri kecil mereka yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya,

"Jangan...bertengkar lagi…ya?", ia berkata dengan suara lemah yang terdengar lembut,

"Ya..", wanita itu menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut dan penuh dengan perhatian,

"Hn", timpal ayahnya yang sebenarnya terdengar singkat dan membuat Kurapika berniat menyikutnya kalau situasi mereka tidak seperti ini.

* * *

_**A/N: **__That's it? Hahahaha~_

_I know, I know, you all must have wondering why did Naminé ends up being comatose in hospital, and what happens after the last scene, or..maybe you guys somewhat don't understand the ending scene.._

_Well, for the first two questions, I myself had tried so many times to think up for something make sense, and all of them seems failed, soo..I leave it to you all to imagine it yourself, hehe_

_Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, because I really want to know what you guys think of my first crossover, or it doesn't sound like one? please tell me *begged*_

_Thank you for your kindness to read this~_


End file.
